RWB2Y White:First Year At Beacon
by Assassin of RWBY
Summary: This is a story of a man with vengeance. A story of wars, conspiracies, betrayal, death, love, and loss. This is a story of Bill Auditore, a huntsman, a warrior, a killer, a monster, but most importantly, an assassin.(OCxWeiss) (I do not own RWBY, or any of the other references in the story. Note, there are many crossovers in this story, but I couldn't tag them.)
1. Prologue:The Beginning

RWB2Y: White Prologue: The Beginning

"_Nothing is true; Everything is permitted"_

Unknown

This is a story of a man with vengeance. A story of wars, conspiracies, betrayal, death, love, and loss. This is a story of Bill Auditore, a huntsman, a warrior, a killer, a monster, but most importantly, an assassin.

In a village in Atlas, a 16 year old boy was on top of the highest tree looking over his school. The teen looked relaxed, until a rock was thrown near him. "Come down here you freak!" The boy looked down and saw three other boys, with their weapons. "Come down here, Auditore, and accept your fate," said the leader of the group, who had a bruised eye. He wouldn't have had that bruised eye if he hadn't messed with "Auditore's" sister.

"Are you sure you want this, Rickie," "Auditore" said. "What are you, a chicken," Rickie said. "I like to be call 'eagle', bastard." "Now you'll pay." Then, "Auditore" leaped from the tree, made his hand in a gun gesture, and pointed it to the ground. Where he pointed it, popped up a hay carriage. He landed in the carriage, climbed out, and said "Alright, who's first?"

The battle was over before it began. All three boys were on the ground, unconscious. "Auditore" didn't even have to use his weapon, only his fists. As the victor walked away from the school, his phone ranged. He looked at the phone, and saw that the caller was "Allison". He answered, "Yes." "Bill, where are you," Allison said. "Mom and Dad want you home before they have to leave." "Crap, I'm on my way," Bill said. He put his phone away, and sprinted towards home.


	2. Prologue:The Invitation

RWB2Y: White: The Invitation

It took Bill an hour to get back home, but only to parkour through the neighborhood. When he got to his house, everything was quiet. He went into the kitchen and saw his twin sister, Allison, making dinner. "There you are," Allison said. "Where are Mary and James?" "'Mom and Dad' had to leave for Vale. Please refer to them as that." "But they aren't our real parents," Bill said. Allison stared at Bill with an angry look. Then, she said "They were nice enough to let us stay with them. Be nice."

"Fine, I'm just gonna take a take a nap. Wake me when you're done." "What, you think this is for you. Make your own damn food." Bill shook his head, and then took a nap on the couch. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Auditore, there is someone at the door." "Thanks for the obvious, Legion." "I'm at your service, sir," said a robot in the living room.

Before Bill got to the door, Allison, who was in a dress, ran in front of him and said "I got it" "Who is it," Bill asked. "Who do you think?" Allison opened the door, and they both saw a boy in a blue suit. "Hey Tex," he said. "Hey Church," 'Tex' was Allison's middle name, and the name she wanted everyone to call her, except her brother. "Ready to go," Church said. Church was Allison's boyfriend. "Yeah, where are Jane and Jimmy?" "Oh, they said that they didn't want to go to the opera." "Opera," Bill interrupted.

The couple ignored him. "What," Allison said. "Could I go," Bill asked. "No, I think I'm going to give them away." Bill had to think fast. He wanted to see this opera. Then, he thought of the bet he and Church had. "Hey Church." "Yeah Bill." "Remember that bet we had with the sniper rifles." "Yes, don't remind me," groaned Church. "How much do you owe me?" "5 Lien." "And how much were those tickets." "5 Lien."

"So, this will be your payment." Bill said, while grabbing a ticket from Church's hand. Then, he realized something. "Wait, why didn't you pay me the Lein when you had the chance?" "Ok, let's go," Church said, dodging the question. Allison and Church walked out, and Bill grabbed his white hood, and then closed the door. Then he reopened the door and said "We'll be back Legion." Then he re closed the door.


	3. Prologue:Love at First sight

Prologue:Love at First sight

They all made it to the opera house in time when they were letting people in. Before they went in, Church went up to a girl to see if she wanted the useless ticket. "So, who's playing," Bill asked Allison. "Well, the first one is a special guest, and the others are-," "Well that wasn't so hard," Church said, interrupting Allison. "So, Bill, that's the person you'll be sitting with." Church pointed to a cute looking girl. "This isn't one of your schemes that would end up getting me a date," Bill asked.

Church stood there in silence. "I told you guys that I'm ready, when 'I'm' ready." Then they all went inside, and then took a seat. A few minutes later, the girl took her seat next to Bill. "Hello," she said. "Um, hi." Then, the event started with the special guest announced.

_Ladies and gentlemen, I present Miss Weiss Schnee._

"Weiss Schnee, I heard she was heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," Allison said. The girl next to Bill smiled as Allison said this. Then, Weiss came onto the stage. 'She looks gorgeous' Bill thought. Then she started to sing.

_Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

'My god, she sounds like an angel' Bill thought

_Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all? _

_Fear of what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Then she started vocalizing. 'No, not an angel, she sounds like a goddess.' "I heard that the company has some questionable business partners." Allison whispered. The girl now frowned as she said that.

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see!  
>I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?<em>

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all._

'I think I'm ready,' A few hours later the show ended. While they were leaving, Bill spotted Weiss upon the crowed. He wanted to go up to her and say something witty, but he saw the girl he was sitting next to, talking to Weiss. She had heard Allison insult the Schnee Dust Company, and probably remembered their faces. 'What's the point now,' Bill thought. "I'll meet you at home sis, I'm just going to do a little exploring." "Ok, see you at home."

Weiss was talking to her sister, when she saw a man putting on his hood. Before he put it on, she saw an handsome face. Then the man went outside. "Winter, tell father I'm walking around town, and that I'll be home soon," Weiss said. "Ok, I'll see you at home."


	4. Prologue:Protect and Serve

Prologue: Protect and Serve

Bill climbed on top of the opera house and started to cross the other buildings. Weiss looked around for the mysterious man. She looked up and saw him climbing the building. 'What's wrong with him?' She now was having second thoughts about this, but she had to talk to him. She went down an alley that was the right direction he was going.

About two minutes later, she lost him. "Darn it" she scolded. "Well, hello there." She turned around and saw three boys. "You're a long way from home, girlie," the middle one said. "Wait Rickie," the left one started. "I think that's a Schnee." "Well, how would you boys like some easy Lien," Rickie said. They all now had an evil smile. "John, Thomas, tie her up. Then we can ransom her." "You can't do that; all of you will be executed," Weiss said, while backing away.

"That's quite enough, Rickie." Then a man in a white hood jumped down from a roof of a building, and landed in front of Rickie. "You again," said Rickie. "The nice lady asked you all to leave." "You know, I still haven't repaid you of what happened this morning. So, my answer is; no." Then he saw a pin in Bill's hood. It looked like a rounded triangle with an eagle at the bottom. "Unless you give me that pin." "This pin has been in my family for generations," Bill said. "So my answer is no, and if you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me." Bill heroically said. "My pleasure." Then Rickie ordered his men to attack.

All three boys brought out their weapons, and ran towards Bill. Bill waited for them to attack, then one by one, disarmed them. He dropped a John's sword near Weiss, and then waited for Rickie. But he wasn't fast enough, and Rickie aimed for Bill's face. Even though he wasn't fast enough to disarm, he was fast to bring out his weapon.

(RWBY Volume 2 ST 'Die')

When Weiss was about to get the sword, she heard a loud _snick_. She saw the man's hand near his face, and a blade coming out of his wrist. Bill was struggling to get Rickie away. Finally, he pushed Rickie away. Now Rickie was angry, then he brought out a knife, and stabbed Bill's shoulder. Bill screamed, and pushed Rickie away. "He's crazy," Thomas screamed. "Run!" Thomas and John ran away from the fight.

"Cowards, you should stay and fight, like a true huntsman," Rickie said. "You're not a huntsman," Weiss yelled. "You're an evil monster." Weiss picked up the sword, and got into battle position. 'Not Myrtenaster, but it'll have to do.' Now, Weiss and Bill, who was trying not to bleed out, were ready to fight.

(RWBY Volume 2 ST 'Die' 2:19-3:14)

Ordinary citizens were out in the city, when they saw a boy and a girl jump back from an alley. Then they saw another boy, trying to kill them. A police officer saw this as well, and shouted "Hey you, stop right there." The madman looked around and said "You can't stop me." Then he pointed at Bill and said "Not even you. Now Die!" Then Rickie started swinging his hammer, and he was under a building that was under construction. Bill saw this and yelled "Wait, Rickie, don't!" Those were the final words Rickie heard, when the hammer smashed part of the building, and it collapsed, and felled on Rickie.

The police now arrived to the scene, only to see a building collapsed, and rescuers searching the ruble for the boy. Bill was in an ambulance car, getting treated for his wound. After they finished, Weiss went up to him and said "Um, hello." "Hello," Bill replied. "So, I just want to say thank you for saving me." "You're welcome miss." Then, Weiss said "I never introduced myself, I'm-." "I already know who you are, Miss Schnee." "And who are you?" "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is-."

"Excuse me sir." Bill looked to see a paramedic. "Yes." "We found the body, but he's gone." Bill was surprised by the news. "We know it's not your fault, or yours Miss Schnee. I just wanted to tell you." As the paramedic walked away, Bill whispered "_Requiescat in pace_." Weiss heard him and asked "What does that mean?" "It means 'rest in peace.'"

Weiss looked confused when Bill told her. "Why would you say that? He was a monster." "He may have been a monster, but he was also human." Then, Weiss picked through her pocket, and pulled out Bill's pin. "You dropped this during the battle," she said. "I thought you might want it back." "You know what, you can keep it," Bill said. Then, Weiss kissed Bill on the check and said "Thank you." Then, she started walking away. But, she never learned his name. She turned around, but he wasn't there. 'Maybe we'll meet each other again,' Weiss thought. Then, she started walking home.

**So these are the first chapters of my new story. But it won't end at Volume 1. There will be Volume 2, and upcoming Volume 3. Plus, there will be new adventures for the teams. And I'll bring in RVB characters, like Tucker, Caboose, Meta, excreta. Now I'm not sure if this is a crossover story, so I'll keep it at regular for now. The next chapters will be the episodes of Volume 1. And there will be two RVB characters coming in next chapter. Keep reading to find out. (Note: I do not own RWBY, Assassin's Creed, Red vs Blue, Mass Effect, and Avengers. You'll see what I mean as the story continues.)**


	5. Chapter 1:Ruby Rose vs Maine

Chapter 1: Ruby vs. Maine

One Year Later

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations._

_These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._

_This power was appropriately named, "dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

In a dark ally in the city of Vale, a group of men came out of the darkness. Most of them wore black and red glasses, and two others wore white. One of them had a cane, wore a black bowler hat, and had orange hair. The other wore all white, buff, and was bald. The orange haired man was named Roman Torchwick, an international terrorist, and the other had no name, but he was called 'Maine', and he was Roman's bodyguard. Roman took one last puff of his cigar, and then ordered his men to follow him through the streets.

Civilians were frightened to see Roman out in the open, but they knew better than to mess with him. Roman walked up to a store called 'From Dust Till Dawn.'

_So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed, there will be no victory in strength._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

As Roman walked into the dust store, there was a girl at the back of the store, reading about weapons. Roman walked to the old man, who owns the store, put out his cigar, and said "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" One of the guards pointed his gun at the shopkeeper.

"Please, just take my Lien and leave," he pleaded. "Shh, shh, shh, calm down, we're not here for you money." Roman said. "Grab the dust." Maine ordered all the guards to clean out the dust dispensers. Then, he went up to the shopkeeper and growled "Crystals." The shopkeeper was about to grab a crystal when Maine said "Burn. Uncut."

A guard was about to clean out a dispenser when he heard something.

_They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

He saw a girl, in a red hood, reading something. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see'em," he ordered. She didn't listen. "Hey, I said hands in the air. You got a death wish or something!?" He took of her hood, to see that she was wearing headphones. "Huh?" She turned around and saw a man trying to tell her to take of her headphones. She took them off and said "Yes?" "I said, put your hands in the air, now!" "Are you robbing me," she asked. "YES!" "Oh."

Roman was still in the front when he heard a guard say "Hey," followed by a "Hyah!" Then he saw one of his own fly back. Then Maine ordered another guard to take care of it. The guard went up to the girl and yelled "Freeze!" The girl pushed the guard through the window, and she jumped out. Roman, Maine, and the guards all looked out the window. Roman looked angry of what he saw.

The girl got out a giant scythe, and looked back at the robbers, smiled, and then she looked serious. Her name was Ruby Rose. She brought her scythe in front of her, and then decided to turn her music off. "OK? Get her," Roman ordered. All the guard went to attack Ruby, but all were smashed, sliced, or smacked by her weapon. After the last man fell, Roman said "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Then he looked at Ruby and said "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." As he said this, he used his cane to put out his cigar, then he pointed it at Ruby.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Then his can made a _beep_ sound and fired a flare. Ruby dodged the flare, but when she balanced herself, she saw the two men gone. Then she saw them both climbing a ladder to a roof of a building. The shopkeeper looked outside, the Ruby asked "You okay if I go after him?" "Uh huh," he replied.

As Roman and Maine made it to the roof, they heard a "Hey." Maine looked back and saw Ruby. "Persistent," Roman whispered. Then, an airship appeared out of nowhere, and picked up Maine and Roman. When they got on, Maine went to the cock-pit, and Roman got out a crystal, and said "End of the line, Red." He threw the crystal at Ruby, and then shot it. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Huh?" Roman saw two people, who protected Ruby, appear from the smoke. One was a blonde woman who wore white/black outfit, glasses, and a torn up purple and black cape. The other was a man with blonde hair, but was wearing a grey and yellow suit.

Ruby looked surprised when she saw them. The woman used her weapon, a wand, and swung it at the air-ship, and purple crystals shot out. The man used his rifle and started shooting as well. Roman, who struggling to stay in the ship, went into the cock-pit and told Maine and the woman piloting the airship "We got a Huntress and a Huntsman." Then Maine and the woman got out of the pilot seats, while Roman took over.

Maine jumped out, and attacked the Huntsman. The Huntsman didn't see him, so Ruby yelled "Look out!" The Huntsman dodged the attack, grabbed the barrel of his gun, then it turned into a hammer. The Huntress now made a hailstorm of crystals attack the air-ship. Roman, who was trying to steady the airship, dodged a crystal that almost killed him. While she was fighting the airship, the Huntsman and Ruby were battling Maine. Maine tried to dodge the Huntsman, but got hit. Then, Ruby sliced at Maine, and now his white suit was bloody. Then Ruby sliced at Maine again, but this time it got him in the neck. Then, the Huntsman smacked Maine and the injured criminal fell off of the building, he screamed, and disappeared in the dark streets.

"Wash, a little help," the Huntress said. Wash now started firing at Roman. Then, a woman in a red dress came out of the cock-pit, and fire was coming out of her hands. She used her fire and started swinging, and firing at the Huntress. The flames then turned to a liquid, and then the woman raised her hand up. The liquid started to glow, and the Huntress dodged the explosion, and used the ruble to attack the airship.

The woman fired at the ruble, but it kept coming. Roman moved the ship so it wouldn't hit him, but it kept attacking. The woman was tired of this, then symbols started to appear, and the ruble started to disappear. Then Ruby made her scythe into a sniper rifle, and started to fire at the ship. The woman was blocking the bullets, and then raised her hand, and the floor started to glow. Wash grabbed Ruby, and they all dodged the explosion.

The Huntress looked back at the airship, but it was already gone. Ruby looked at the Huntress and Wash and said "You're a Huntsman, and you're a Huntress. Can I have an autograph?"

A few hours later, Ruby was brought to an interrogation room with the Huntress. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady," the Huntress said. "You put yourself and others in great danger." "They started it," Ruby yelled. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back. And a slap on the wrist." Ruby yelped as the Huntress almost slapped her hand. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

A man with grey hair came in the room with a coffee mug, and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose," he said. "You, have silver eyes." Ruby was confused of what he said, but the man continued."So, where did you learn to do this?" "Signal Academy." "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" "Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see." The man placed the plate on the table, and Ruby started to eat. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." "Mmmmm, Thah muh unkul," Ruby tried to say while eating. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like, Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! Hooooo!" "So I've noticed" the man said.

He put his mug on the table and said "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors." "Well, I want to be a Huntress," she stated. "You want to slay monsters?" "Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help other, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, CHAAA, you know!"

The Huntress was confused by what she just said, but the man was calm and said "Do you know who I am?" "You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered. "You're the headmaster at Beacon." "Hello." "It's nice to meet you." "You want to come to my school?" "More than anything." Ozpin looked at his fellow Huntress, but she jut sighed, and then he said "Well okay."

**AIRSHIP TO BEACON**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!" said Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long. "Please stop," Ruby said, trying to breath. "But I'm so proud of you!" "Really, sis, it was nothing." "What do you mean, it was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'! I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be the normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby stated. "What's with you? Aren't you excited," Yang asked. "Of course I'm excited," Ruby said. "I just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Then Yang hugged Ruby and said "But you are special."

"They robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, and murder, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities, and Maine, who may be deceased." The sisters turned to see a news segment being played. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." Then it turned to a woman named Lisa Lavender. "Thank you Cyrill. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-"

It was disrupted by a holographic image of the Huntress Ruby saw earlier. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." "Who's that," Yang asked. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "Oh" "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared, and Ruby said "Oh, Wow!" Every student looked outside to see the great Beacon Academy. Then Ruby said "Look, you can see Signal from here. I guess home isn't too far after all." "Beacon's our home now," Yang said. Then they both heard groaning, and saw a blonde boy about to puke. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." "It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby stated. "I wonder who we're gonna met." "I just hope they're better than vomit boy. Oh gross, Yang you have puke on your shoe!" "Gross, gross, gross, gross…!" "Get away from! Get away from me!"

_They see you as small and helpless;  
>They see you as just a child.<br>Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

_Prepare for your greatest moments;  
>Prepare for your finest hour.<br>The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

_We are lightning,  
>Straying from the thunder,<br>Miracles of ancient wonder._

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
>This will be the day we open up the door.<br>I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
>Hope you're ready for a revolution.<br>Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
>Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.<br>In time, your heart will open minds,  
>A story will be told,<br>And victory is in a simple soul._

**Sorry if this chapter was too long. I was thinking of making it into 2 parts, but I decided to make it into one. What will happen next in the story? Where is Bill Auditore? Whatever happened to Maine? Which characters will be added next? Some of the questions will be answered next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon Pt 1

Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon Part 1

The airship finally landed at Beacon, and the first person to get off was vomit boy, who puked in the nearest trashcan. All the students started to walk towards the academy. "Wow," the two sisters said, gazing upon t Beacon. "The view from Vale got nothing on this." Yang said. Then another student walked by Ruby, and she looked at his weapon. "Ohh, ohh, sis. That kid has a collapsible staff. And she's got a fire sword." Ruby started going towards the students, until Yang pulled her back.

"Ow, ow,!" "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons," Yang said "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool." Then Yang said "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Then Ruby got out her scythe and said "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better."

Then, they looked back and saw another airship land. "That must be the people of Atlas," Yang said. Then she whispered to Ruby "I bet you 20 liens that they'll all be snobs." "You're on." So far, all of them were snobs. They even saw a butler moving a carrier full of luggage. Then, they saw one boy come out of the ship. He didn't look like any of the other students, but he did look angry. He wore a white hoodie, blue jeans, and two armor platting on his arms. He carried two things, one luggage that looked normal, but the other was dripping oil.

"Ha, you owe me 20 liens." Ruby yelled. Yang gave her the money, pulled her hood over her face and said "Now Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own." "But, why would I need friends when I have you," Ruby asked. Just when Yang was about to talk, students went behind her, and then she said "Well actually my friends are here. Gotta go, catch up. Kay, c'ya, bye." Then, she left with her friends, leaving Ruby confused. "Wait, where are you going," Ruby asked. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing?"

Ruby landed in the carrier, full of luggage, and heard someone shout "What are you doing?!" Ruby looked up and saw a girl in a dress. "Uh, sorry," Ruby apologized. "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" the girl said. "Uhh?" Ruby picked up one of the cases, but the girl grabbed it and yelled "Gimme that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." "Uhh?" "What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She started to shake it around, and some of the dust was spilling out. Ruby got up, and the dust was near her nose, and she was about to sneeze. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Then, Ruby sneezed, and there was an explosion. One of the dust bottles landed near a black haired girl, who was reading a book. She picked it up and heard yelling. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" "I'm really, really sorry," Ruby tried to apologize. "Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" "Well…I…" "This isn't your ordinary combat school." She said. "It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" "It's Heiress, actually." They both turned to see the blacked hair girl. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Then, Weiss said "Finally, some recognition!" "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." the blacked hair girl added. "What, how dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh!" Ruby giggled, as Weiss grabbed the bottle out of the girl's hand, and walked away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said as Weiss walked away. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's-" Ruby tried to talk to the other girl, but she was already walking away. Ruby collapsed on the floor, and said to herself "Welcome to Beacon." Then there was a shadow, and she heard someone say "Hey." She looked up and saw vomit boy. "I'm Jaune," he said. "Ruby." He picked up Ruby, but she let go of his hand and said "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"That little, no one should disrespect me!" Weiss said to herself. "I'm so sorry Mr. Auditore." said a voice. "Don't start with me Legion. You know that you can't transform when you drink oil." Bill was using a screwdriver to try to get Legion unstuck. "But a ship's oil is the best oil," Legion said. Bill kept screwing and unscrewing, when the tool slipped out of his hands. Weiss was walking, when she accidently dropped the bottle. They both tried to grab their things, when they looked up and saw each other. "Um, hello." "Hello there," Bill said. He picked up his screwdriver, and the Weiss's bottle. "I believe you dropped this." "Thank you," thanked Weiss. "My name is Bill." "I'm Weiss."

Then, Bill noticed a bracelet on Weiss's arm. In the middle, it had a rounded triangle with an eagle at the bottom. "That's a nice bracelet you have." "Thank you, nice…screwdriver?" "Thank you for trying. Now if you excuse me , Miss Schnee, I have to fix my friend." Weiss looked behind Bill, and said "What friend." "Oh, he's the-" He turned around, but he saw no one there. "God damn it, Legion. I have to go. I'll see you around."

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said. "Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said. "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" "Hey, that explosion was an accident," Ruby yelled. "Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" "Do they?" "They will," Jaune said. Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says, uh, never mind." Ruby giggled, and then said "So, I got this thing."

Ruby brought out Crescent Rose. "Whoa, is that a scythe," Jaune asked. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." "A what?" "It's also a gun." "Oh, that's cool," Jaune said. "So what've you got," Ruby asked. "Oh, uh, I got this sword." "Oooooh." "Yeah, I've got this shield too!" "So, what do they do?" Ruby pressed a button that minimized the sword, so Jaune had to catch it. When he did, he said "The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." "But, wouldn't weigh the same," Ruby asked. "Yeah it does."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby said. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." "Wait. You made that?" "Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great- grandfather used it to fight in the war." "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby said. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." "Yeah. The classics."

"So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked. "Why not. My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" "Hmm. Hey, where are we going?" "Oh, I dunno, I was following you." They looked around and saw everyone gone. "You think there might be a directory," Jaune asked. "Maybe, a food court." Ruby started to giggle. "Some sort of recognizable landmark… Is that a 'no'?" "That's a no."


	7. Chapter 3:The Shining Beacon Pt 2

Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon Part 2

Jaune and Ruby finally found out where they needed to go, and were greeted by a robot. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon! Please find a place to stand, and wait for an announcement," it said. Then, another student said "Man, what a stupid animatronic!" "Who are you calling animatronic, buster." The student turned around, but the robot went back to greeting students. Then Ruby heard her sister yell "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot." Ruby was about to go, until she remembered Jaune. "Oh, hey I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!" "Hey wait," Jaune tried to say, but Ruby already left. "Great! Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" As he said this, a red-headed girl was watching Jaune.

"How's your first day going, little sister," Yang asked. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded," Ruby answered. "Yikes, Meltdown already." "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was a fire, and I think some ice." "Are you being sarcastic?" "Ugh, I wish. The only two things that were good was someone who is kinda like me, and that robot greeting me." Yang turned around, and asked "What robot?" "The robot over-" Ruby tried to point to the robot, but it was gone. 'Where did he go?'

Weiss was standing, and waiting, for something to happen. Then, she saw Bill, and waved at him to make him come to her. "So, did you find your friend," she asked. "Yeah, he was standing near the front, pretending to be a VI robot. Then he kept pranking people." "Ugh, he can't be worse than this one girl from earlier." "Tell me about it, I-." But Weiss wasn't listening to him anymore. She turned around, and gave an angry look. She kept looking at a girl in a red hood. Bill listened in on her conversation. "Any way, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

'Oh no' Bill thought. "You," Weiss yelled. "Oh god, it's happening again," Ruby yelled back. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Then, Yang said. "Oh my god, you really exploded." "It was an accident! It was an accident," she tried to apologize, but Weiss just gave her a pamphlet. "What's this?" "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize their customers themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." But all that Ruby said was "Uhhh…"

"You really want to start making things up to me," Weiss asked. "Absolutely." "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Yang then said "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" "Yeah," Ruby replied. "Great idea sis! Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies! And you can introduce me to your friend."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sarcastically said. Jaune looked up after someone said that, and saw a cute girl with white hair, and wearing a dress. 'She looks cute' Jaune thought. "Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked. "No!" "My names Bill, by the way," Bill inturupted, and then shook Ruby's and Yang's hand.

Then, the announcement began. "Ahem. I'll keep this brief." They all looked up to see Professor Ozpin on the stage. Ruby also noticed Professor Goodwitch, and three others in back. One of them was Wash, and the two others wore gray suits like Wash, but one of them had some orange, and the other had some green. Ozpin continued his speech. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your crafts and acquire new skills. And when you have you finished, plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Everyone was confused, except Bill, of what Ozpin just said. Why would he say things like that? Glynda then said "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off," Yang said. Then, Ruby replied "Almost like he wasn't even there." "But he was right." They all turned to Bill in confusion. "I mean, we're all just kids now. We have nothing to give. But when we're done with our four years, we'll be ready." Jaune completely ignore Bill, and said to Weiss "I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

**BEACON BALLROOM**

It was now night and the students were already sleeping. But some of them were getting ready to. Not Bill, he was on a sleeping bag, reading a book. "What are you reading?" He looked up to see Weiss. "It's a story about a war." Bill answered. "About what?" "I have no idea. At first the soldiers were fighting about a flag, but now they gotten onto a lot of trouble." "How many books are there?" But before he could answer her, there was a ruckus starting in the ballroom. "Excuse me," she said, and started to take care of the situation.

A few minutes earlier, Ruby was writing a letter, when Yang came out of nowhere and said "It's like a big slumber party." She laid down on her sleeping bag, when Ruby said "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." "I know I do." She sexually growled as she kept looking at some boys without their shirts on, but then Jaune walked by wearing footie pajamas. He noticed Yang looking this way, and looked at her. Yang looked in disgust, then noticed Ruby writing on something. "What's that," she asked. "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awww, that's so cuute!" Yang shouted. Ruby threw a pillow at her and yelled "Shut up! I didn't get take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." "What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend. That's a 100% increase!" "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." "There's no such thing as negative friends! You just have one friend, and one enemy." Ruby then threw her dog shape pillow at Yang.

Then Yang said "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Then, someone lit a candle, and Ruby looked to see who lit it. She saw the black haired girl from earlier reading a book. "That girl," Ruby whispered. "You know her?" "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." "Well, now's your chance!" Yang got up, and pulled Ruby to get up. "Hey wait! What are you doing!" Ruby yelled.

The black haired girl looked away from her book to see a blonde hair girl pulling the girl that exploded towards her position. "Helloooo!" the blonde hair girl yelled. "I believe you two may know each other!" "Aren't you that girl that exploded?" "Uhh yeah, my name's Ruby." The girl started to read her book again. "But you can just call me… Actually you can just call me Ruby." The girl just said "Okay." "What are you doing," Yang whispered. "I don't know, help me." "So, what's your name?" "Um, Blake." "Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." "Thanks." Then Yang said "It goes great with your pajamas." "Right," Blake replied. "Nice night, don't you think," Yang asked. "Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." There was silence. "That I will continue to read." Another second of silence. "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said. "What's it about?" "Huh?" "Your book," Ruby said. "Does it have a name?" "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body. "Oh yeah. That's real lovely," Yang said. "I love books," Ruby continue. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." "Why is that," Blake asked. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" "I'm hoping we all will," Ruby answered. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves." Then Blake finally said something. "That's very ambitioious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Then, Ruby said "Well that's why we're here, to make it better." Then Yang hugged her sister and said "Ohh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" "Cut it out." Then Ruby and Yang started to fight.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to-" she never finished her sentence as Weiss came along, and shouted "What in the world is going one over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Then, Weiss and Yang both realized who it was and shouted "Oh, not you again!" "Shh!" Ruby shushed. "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep." "Oh, now you're on my side," Weiss said. "I was always on your side!" "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" "She's a hazard to my health!" Then, Blake blew out her candle, and went to sleep.

**Well, all of team RWB****2****Y has finally met. And I hope you guys loved the RVB book reference. And the two characters next to Wash that are coming soon. And I promise to make Bill be more to the story, and make him more badass. Be sure to review my story.**


	8. Chapter 4:The First Step Pt 1

Chapter 4:The First Step Part 1

It was now morning at Beacon, and a boy, with a pink streak of hair, started to wake up. And all he saw was an orange haired girl starring at him. "Wake up, lazy butt!" The boy groaned as he rose, and all the girl said "Its morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning!"

They were now in the boys' restroom, and as the boy was brushing his teeth, the girl said "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we get kicked out, or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student, and, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know." Bill was also in the restroom, when he saw the girl in the BOYS' RESTROOM! He was questioning about this event, but just gave up on life, and went back to brushing his teeth.

The two were back in the ballroom, and the boy was tying a knot, while the girl was brushing her hair and said "We've been friends for so long! What are the odds we still be together? Well, I mean, not together- together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome. But that would just ne weird, right?"

They were now in the cafeteria, eating pancakes, and the girl tried to talk with her mouth full. "Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." As she finished her pancakes, she said "Oh, we should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribed that headmaster? No, that won't work. He has a school."

They were now in the locker room getting their weapons. "I know, we'll have some sort of signal," she continued. "Like a distress signal. A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" "Nora," the boy finally said. "Yes Ren?" Lie Ren, or Ren for short, got his submachine guns ,or as he called them Stormflower, and put them in his sleeves and said "I don't think sloths make a lot of noises." Ren thought Nora would be disappointed of his answer, but she just shouted "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" "Come on Nora. Let's go," Ren said. "Well, not together- together."

The two walked past Ruby and Yang, and Ruby said "I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" "Oh, who knows," Yang replied. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." "Yep," Ruby replied."No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking." She pulled out Crescent Rose and started hugging it. "Well, remember Ruby. You aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned as Yang said this, and said "You sound like Dad. Ok, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk." "But what about when we form teams," Yang asked. "I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or something." "Maybe you should try being on someone else team." "My dearest sister, Yang. Are you applying you don't want to be on the same team as me?" "What, no. Of course I do. I just thought, I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell." "What the-!? I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-"

"Ridicules!" Jaune walked by, looking at a piece of paper, and said "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?" As he kept searching, he walked by Weiss, a red-headed girl, and Bill, who were also getting their weapons. Then, Weiss said "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." "Hm… I'm not quite sure," Pyrrha answered. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." "Well that sounds grand," Pyrrha said. "Great!"

'This will be perfect,' Weiss thought. 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!' "You know what else is great? Me." Weiss looked behind her and saw Jaune standing there. "Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." "You again," Weiss said. All that Bill said was "Are you ok Weiss? You zoned out there for a minute." Then, Pyrrha said "Nice to meet you, Jaune." Jaune ignored her, and said to Weiss "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day" "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." "Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed," Jaune said. "So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would be a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually," Pyrrah said, interrupting Jaune's poor attempt of flirting with Weiss. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So-" "You don't say? Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team." Weiss interrupted them and said "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" "Not in the slightest, snow angel." "This is Pyrrha." "Hello again," Pyrrha said. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." "Never heard of it," Jaune said. "Ugh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row! A new record." "The what?" Weiss was now mad, and shouted "She's on front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped and shouted "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" "Yeah," Pyrrha replied. "It was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Weiss then interrupted and said "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" "I guess not. Sorry." "Actually Jaune," Pyrrha started. She put her hand on his shoulder and continued. "I think you'd make a great leader!"

"Ah, stop it." "Seriously, please stop it," Weiss said. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" "Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?" Jaune went closely up to Weiss, and she shouted "Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?!" Jaune looked back, but only to be thrown back be Pyrrhas weapon, Miló, and stuck upon an locker. "I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized.

Then, there was an announcement. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." Pyrrha got Miló of Jaune's hood, and said "It was nice meeting you!" "Like wise." Then, Bill went up to Jaune and said "Nice try there, ladies man," then, he walked away. Jaune then heard someone say "Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Jaune turned to see Ruby and Yang. As Ruby was help Jaune up, he said "I don't understand. My dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" "'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start. And I'm surprised that Bill guy didn't get angry at you for flirting with Weiss, as he obviously has a crush on her." Just then, a soda can was thrown at Yang, but she dodged it and shouted "What! It's true!" "Come on Jaune, let's go," Ruby said, carrying Jaune out of the locker room.

**BEACON CLIFF**

All the first year students were now at Beacon Cliff, when Professor Ozpin started his speech. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Then, Professor Goodwitch said "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." "What, oh," Ruby sadly said. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ruby did not like what she was hearing. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's whole world was shattered after she heard this. "WHAT!" "See! I told you," Nora said. Then Ozpin continued "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune gulped as he said this, and Nora only smiled. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Are there any questions?" "Yeah, um, sir-" "Good. Now, take your positions." Everyone was now getting ready to lifted off the ground, except Jaune, who was raising his hand and asking "Uh sir. I got , um, a question." Bill looked upon Emerald Forest, but did not like what he saw. He started walking away from his position, but only to be yelled at Professor Goodwitch. "Excuse me, Mr. Auditore. But are forfeiting your placement at this academy?" Bill stopped and said nothing. After a short period of silence, Bill finally said "No, Professor Goodwitch. I'm just getting a head start." Then, he started running towards the platform, and just before he was lifted off the ground, he jumped up, and flew higher than anyone else.

After he was lifted off, Weiss followed him as well. Jaune continued to ask questions. "So, this landing strategy, thing. What is it? You're ,like, dropping us off, or something?" "No. You will be falling," Ozpin answered. "Oh. I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" More people were being flown up into the air. "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." "Uh-huh." Yang looked at Ruby one last time, and winked at her. Then, she put on her sun glasses, and was flown of the air, and Ruby followed. "So, um, what is a landing strategieeeee!" As all the students were in the air, Ozpin took one sip of his coffee.

**So, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of things to do. So, I'm taking the OCXWeiss ship slow, but it will happen. Now, the main question is, who will be Bill's partner? Find out in the next few chapters. Remember to make a review for this story. I would like to hear some feedback about my story. This is my first time doing this.**


	9. Chapter 5:The First Step Pt 2

Chapter 5:The First Step Part 2

Off in the distance, a small Grimm bird, a Nevermore, was flying into the air. But as it flew upward, it was hit by a girl in a red hood. "Birdie no!" Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and started shooting at the Nevermore. Then, she transformed it to scythe form and used the blade to grab a tree branch, and moved safely to the ground. Weiss was falling closer to the ground, when a holographic symbol appeared under her feet, and she used it to move to the ground.

Ren brought out Stormflower, and used the blades to stick upon a tree, and went down to the ground. He started wiping the dirt off his close, when he heard cheering. He looked up and saw Yang flying through the air. Yang used her gauntlets, in gun mode, and was shooting her way through the trees. Yang was laughing as she was flying. Then, she finally flew towards the ground, and as she was jumping from tree to tree, she was getting closer to the ground. As she landed, she said "Nailed it."

Bill was farther than anyone, thanks to the extra boost he had. As he was flying, he looked down and saw a pack of Grimm resting in the shade. He grinned, and saw his target. A tree that looked climbable. He grabbed onto a branch, and started to climb down. Pyrrha Nikos was using her shield, Akoúo̱, to slow herself down, and to smash through some trees that were in her way. As she landed onto a branch, she brought out Miló, and transformed it into a rifle. She used to scope to check her surroundings, but only saw a falling student. She zoomed in, and saw that it was Jaune Arc. She changed Miló into a spear, and threw it in Jaune's direction. A few seconds later, she heard a _thunk_ and then Jaune yelled "Thank you!" "I'm sorry!"

Ruby finally landed on the ground, and only thought of one thing. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find.' "Yang! Yang," she yelled. 'Oh, this is bad. This is really bad,' Ruby thought. 'What if I don't find her? What if some finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books. Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Maybe… Bill! No. I just his know name.'

'Ugh, ok. Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake…Fine, I'll add Bill. Then there's-' As if on cue, Ruby slowed down before she ran over a student. But this student was none other than Weiss Schnee. Ruby remembered Ozpin's words.

'_The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.'_

Ruby smiled, as this would be a second chance to make a good impression. But Weiss had other ideas, as she walked away from Ruby. "Wait," Ruby yelled. "Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates." 'No way,' Weiss thought. 'There is no way I'm partnering up with that dunce. I rather be with that idiot boy than her.' As she thought this, she heard someone struggling, and looked up. She saw Jaune stuck onto a tree by Pyrrhas weapon.

'You have two options Weiss,' she thought. 'Option A; Be partnered with an annoying little girl. Option B; BE partnered with a boy who keeps flirting with you.' She decided with Option A. She went up to Ruby, grabbed her hood, started to drag her, and said "By no means does this make us friends." "You came back," Ruby shouted. "Hey wait," Jaune shouted. "Come back! Who's going to get me down from here!?" Then Jaune heard a familiar voice. "Jaune?" He looked down and saw Pyrrha. "Do you have any spots left on your team," she asked, trying not to giggle. "Very funny." Jaune then looked down, and smiled at Pyrrha. The funny thing to him was that she smiled back.

"What's the hurry," Ruby asked, trying to catch up to Weiss. "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow," Weiss answered. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" Before she could finish, Ruby appeared in front of her. "What the!" "I'm not slow! See! You don't have to worry about me!" "When did-!" "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!"

Ruby put her arm around the heiress shoulder and said "You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss! And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow. That Ruby girl is really, really, cool, and I wanna be her friend!" Ruby then used her semblance to get a head start of finding the temple. Weiss was about to follow her, when she heard movement behind her. "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting!" There was no answer, and she still heard movement. "Ruby?" Then, she heard a lot of movement in every direction. "Ruby?" Then, she started to see bloody red eyes all around her. She turned around, and saw a Grimm. It was one of the most common ones, a Beowolf. "Ruby," she screamed. The Beowolf roared, and charged at Weiss.

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of things to do right now. So, this may be the last one, at least for a while. Remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 6:Emerald Forest Pt 1

Chapter 6:Emerald Forest Part 1

On the other side of Emerald Forest, Yang was walking, and getting quite angry. "Hellllooo," she yelled. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?! I'm getting bored here!" She kept walking, when she heard noises coming from bushes behind her. "Is someone there?" She went towards the bushes, and looked behind it. "Ruby! Is that you?" But the only thing she saw was a Grimm. "Nope."

She backed away as the Grimm attacked. She turned to see which Grimm it was. It was a Ursa, a bear like creature, but with its skull showing and spikes coming out its back. She brought out her gauntlets, but had to dodge again when another Ursa tried to attack her. She now had to deal with Ursi. One charged at her, but was thrown back as Yang punched it. The other ran at Yang, but she had uppercut it and kicked it away.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood, would you," she calmly asked the Ursi. The monsters just roared. "You could just say no!" One Ursa charged at Yang, she backed flipped to dodge the claw. Yang just laughed and said "Geez. You two couldn't hit the broad side of a-" She stopped as she saw a yellow hair fall to the ground. "You." Her lilac eyes then turned red. The Ursi looked at each other, very confused. "You monsters!"

T hen there were flames starting around her. She had incredible speed, like her sister. She started to attack one of the Grimm. After multiple hits, she gave one final punch, and the Grimm went through a couple of trees. She turned to deal with the other Ursa. "What?! You want some too," she yelled. The Ursa was about to attack, when something stab it in the back. As it felled, Yang saw Blake with a ribbon in her hand. As Blake sheathed her weapon, she gave a grin at Yang. Yang broke the silence when saying "I could've taken him."

Weiss backed away as the Beowolf attacked. 'Remember your training, Weiss,' she thought. 'Head up, shoulders back. Right foot forward.' She brought her right foot forward, but quickly backed it away. 'Not that forward! Slow your breathing. Wait for the right time to strike. And…' She brought her sword, Myrtenaster, into attack position. 'NOW!' She sprinted towards the Beowolf for the kill, but only to be interrupted by her annoying new partner, Ruby. "Gotcha," Ruby yelled.

Weiss then had to move her sword away from Ruby. During that process, fire came out of Myrtenaster, and burned a tree. Ruby saw the tree burn, and had to quickly block a Grimm attack. She backed away, and bumped into the heiress. "Hey watch it," Ruby yelled. "Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could've killed you!" "You'll have to try harder than that," Ruby mumbled. The Beowolf were now surrounding them. The two students were now in a defensive position. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose, but before she could attack, a flaming tree landed right next to them. "We have to go," Weiss yelled. She practically dragged Ruby out of the burning part of the forest as the Beowolfs roared.

As they finally escaped from the fires, Ruby looked back at the smoke then looked at Weiss then yelled "What was that?! That should've been easy!" "Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes," Weiss started. "I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" "What's that supposed to mean!" "I'm just surprised that someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!" "Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!" "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss started to walk away from Ruby. As she walked, not turning back, she heard Ruby yell, and a loud thud. Ruby had turn Crescent Rose into a scythe and chopped down a tree with one swipe. As they both walked away, a large feather had fallen near the tree.

B ill was looking around the forest, trying to find someone and his objective. "Ok, so maybe I jumped it a little too early," Bill said to himself. "And now here I am talking to myself." As he was walking, he saw smoke from a distance. He ran towards the smoke, and saw what was happening. There was a lot of fire, and a lot of Beowolfs. But, he sighed in relief as he saw no evidence that someone was killed. A Beowolf heard him, and roared, signaling the others. "Me and my big mouth," he said. As Bill stood there, he flicked his hand, revealing a blade. He twisted the blade so the point would go backwards. Then, he brought his hand to his face, then he swung his out, making the blade longer. Then, he ran towards the Grimm.

Somewhere else in the forest, Jaune and Pyrrha were walking through the forest, trying to find the ruins, when they both heard something. "Did you hear that," Jaune asked. "Gunfire," Pyrrha answered. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." They kept on walking, when Pyrrha pushed a tree branch out of the way, but the branch flew back, hitting Jaune in the face. "Jaune, I'm sorry." 'Hah, it's okay. Just a scratch." As he got up, Pryyha asked "Why didn't you activate your aura?" "Huh," Jaune answered.

"You're aura." "Gazuntite." "Jaune, do you know what aura is?" "Psh, of course I do!" 'Of course I don't,' he thought. "Do _you_ know what aura is?" Then, Pyrrha began to explain. "Aura is the manifestation of your soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" "Uh, yeah." "With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." "What about monsters," Jaune asked. "No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light." "Right. That's why we fight them." "It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting."

" It's like a force field," Jaune shouted. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Then, she went up to Jaune and said "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." "Uhh… Okay." She put her hand on his face, and they both started to glow. As they glowed, Pyrrha started to say something. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Pyrrha took her hand off of Jaune's face, and was breathing heavily. "Pyrrha?" "It's alright," she answered. "I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grinned as the cut on Jaunes face went away. "You have a lot of it," Pyrrha stated. Jaune looked at his glowing hand as they glowed. "Wow."

Ren was walking through the forest, with no partner. After a few more steps, he sensed something near him. Behind him was a giant snake-like Grimm, a King Taijitu, was about to attack. It was going around him, preparing to attack. Ren took his battle stance. Then, it finally attack. Ren dodged the attack, but had to block the second one. He landed perfectly, as the King Taijitu was again going around him. He got out Stormflower, jumped out of the Grimm's wrap, and started to fire. Then, he kicked the Grimm's head, and sliced at it. But it was not out yet. Ren dodged another attack, and used Stormflowers blade, and stab them into its head. He thought he had defeated it, but sensed another creature. He turned around and saw another King Taijitu, but a white one. He dodged this one's attack, and saw that both were ready to attack him.

Then, he started shooting at the two Grimm, but was struck down by one. He shouted "No!" He put his hands in front of him, and his aura protected him. He then let loose his aura shield and grabbed the King Taijitu's two front teeth, and threw them into the Grimm's head. Then, he brought his hand, and hit the side of its head, and the head exploded. He then started to run towards the other snake. Ren kept dodging its attack, and saw his weapons. He finally got back his weapons, and sliced the Grimm's head off.

As he put his sub-machine guns away, and dusted himself off, he heard a noise. "Bhhrrrrra! Bhhrrrra!" Ren turned to see Nora hanging upside down from a tree branch. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like," Ren said. Nora only brought her hand out, placed her finger upon Ren's nose and said "Boop."

**This was very hard to type after what happened at Rooster teeth. It's a sad thing to see a great person to pass away, especially Monty. Let me tell you guys a story on how I first saw one of Monty's works, but didn't know until today. I was young, and my brother and I saw a great animation called Haloid. After watching it, I wanted to know who made it so badly. Then, I discovered Red vs. blue, then Rooster teeth. I started to love the new animations Monty did for RVB, then he made his own show. After I saw the Podcast for Monty, I was shocked to find out that he made Haloid. Then I realized that he has been with me before he worked with Rooster teeth, and before I found them, making me smile at the Haloid's dance sequence, and seeing he used it in RWBY. And seeing that he worked hard making the action sequences, and never stopping. So, he would want all of us to be creative and work hard. So, I'll continue to work hard on this story, and series, for I have a lot of ideas. I'll show you guys my imagination, like Monty did. Monty was an amazing person, badass of Rooster teeth, god of DDR and RWBY. I'll miss you Monty. Rest in peace.**


	11. Chapter 7:Emerald Forest Pt 2

Chapter 7:Emerald Forest Part 2

Back on the cliff, Ozpin was watching over the forest. But, he got out his scroll to check on the students' progress, two in particular. As he watched the two, he heard a Glynda's voice. "Another pair has been formed, sir," she said. "Mr. Auditore still needs to find a partner, though." She brought out her scroll, and show Ozpin footage of Nora and Ren. "The last two that were formed were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Then, she brought up footage of Jaune and Pyrrha. "Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

The headmaster just grunted as his friend said that. "I don't care what his transcripts say," Glynda started. "That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Then, she shut down her scroll and said "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current rate they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She started to walk away from the cliff, she turned around and said "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" After a few moments of silence, she asked again. "Professor Ozpin?"

Just then, she got a message on her scroll. She brought it out to see who it was. She saw it was from 'David Washington.' The message said 'Hey, have you seen my big size chess pieces anywhere? I can't find them.' Glynda's eyes widened as she read the message. She looked up from her scroll and asked "Please don't tell me you used Wash's chess pieces." "I'll send Felix to get them after the initiation," the headmaster said. As he said this, he kept watching the two students on his scroll. These students were Ruby and Weiss.

**EMERALD FOREST**

"It's definitely this way," Weiss shouted. After escaping the fires, they now were trying to find the temple. As the heiress was searching, Ruby was on the floor playing with leaves. "I mean, this way! It's definitely this way!" She started walking, but stopped, and walked back towards Ruby. "Alright, it's official! We passed it!" "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going," Ruby asked. "Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the Forest Temple." Ruby just groaned. "Oh, stop it. You don't know where we are either!" "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean," Weiss loudly asked. "It means you're a big, stupid, jerk and I hate you!" "Ugh! Just keep moving," Weiss shouted. Then, Ruby started mocking her partner. "'Oh, just keeping moving.' 'Hurry up.' 'Waaah, watch where you're going.' Why are you so bossy?!" "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Stop treating me like a kid!" "Stop acting like a kid!" "Well stop acting like you're perfect!" "I'm not perfect! Not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you." She then started walk away. "You don't even know me," Ruby muttered.

Just then, they both heard noises behind them. It sounded like creature taking deep breaths. The two students took out their weapons, ready to attack. But, they both lowered their weapons when they saw that it was Bill, and the deep breathing was him using a fire extinguisher. "Oh, hey, what's up," Bill said. He saw that their eyes were widened as they looked at him. "What's wrong?" They both pointed to his left leg. Bill looked down, and saw that there was a small flame on his leg. He used the fire extinguisher, then snapped his fingers, and the fire extinguisher disappeared. "Whoa! Is you semblance holograms," Ruby asked. "Oh, no. It's just a device I made." "How does it work," Weiss asked. "Well, the device goes around my middle finger." Then, he made his left hand into a gun gesture. "Then you make you hand like this. Then, think of what you want, then…" He pointed his hand to the ground, then lowered his thumb. Where he pointed, a small golden cat appeared.

"Aww, kitty," Ruby said, picking up the cat and petting it. "What if you don't want it anymore," Weiss asked. "If you don't want it anymore, then…" He snapped his fingers, and the cat Ruby was holding disappeared. "No! You killed it," Ruby shouted, and then she dropped to the ground and pretended to cry. "Does it make real people disappear," Weiss asked. As she said that, Ruby stopped fake crying, and gave an angry look to Weiss. While the two looked angrily at each other, Bill said "Umm. Well, I'm just gonna go…this way." As he was walking, Weiss said to her partner "Let's just follow him."

In another part of the forest, Blake and Yang had found a structure. "Think this is it," Yang asked. Blake just gave an 'what do you think' look, then started walking towards the structure. When they both made it to the structure, they noted that the package they needed to deliver were… "Chess pieces," Blake questioned. "Some of them are missing," Yang stated. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here." "Well, I guess we should pick one." As they were trying to choose, they saw a familiar brown haired boy coming from where they came from. "Hey Bill," Yang shouted.

"Oh, hey Yang! How's it go-!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Blake. She looked at him, and sighed. She was used to boys looking at her because of her beauty, but he was different. To her, he looked familiar. 'Do I know him," she thought. Bill went up to her, brought his hand out, and said in a calm manor "Names Bill. Bill Auditore." Blake shook his hand and replied "Names Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you." 'I swear I know him,' she thought. "Hey Bill!" Bill turned towards Yang. "Have you seen Ruby," she asked. "Yeah, I was with her." "Wait. Are you two partners?" "No, she's partners with Weiss," he answered. 'That can't be good,' Yang thought. "Well, where are they now?" "They should be here any minute now." As he said this, he kept looking up.

In another part of the forest, Ren was trying to keep watch of his partner. "Nora! Don't go too far." "But I love climbing trees," Nora shouted from the trees. "I know you love climbing trees, but stay close." There was no answered from the orange haired girl. "Nora?" "Ren, I think I know how we can get around faster!" Ren ran towards the voice, but found out that this was Nora's worst plan ever. "You got to be kidding me."

Jaune and Pyrrha kept looking for their destination, when they stumbled upon a cave. "Think this is it," he asked. After a few struggling minutes of trying to make a torch, they finally went inside. "I'm not sure this is it," Pyrrha stated. Jaune just sighed and said "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe five more feet?" Then, he tripped over a rock, dropped the torch, and it went out. "Ow." "Do you feel that," Pyrrha asked. "Soul-crushing regret?" "No. It's…warm."

Back at the temple, Blake, Yang, and Bill were still trying to pick a chess piece. Yang went up to a White Knight Chess piece. She picked it up and yelled to Blake "How about a cute little pony?!" Bill just giggled, while Blake said "Sure," and smiled at her partner. "That wasn't too hard." "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." During their talk, Bill kept looking at the 'clear' sky.

Back at the cave, Pyrrha and Jaune kept going deeper, until they found a glowing light. "That's the relic," Jaune shouted. He went towards it to grab it, but it backed away. "Hey, bad relic." He then jumped and grabbed hold of it. "Gotcha!" "Jaune." Then, he saw red eyes in the darkness.

Bill was about to grab a chess piece, but was interrupted by a loud, girlish scream. "Some girl's in trouble," Yang yelled. "Blake, Bill, did you guys hear that?" But the two weren't interested of the scream, but of the sky.

Back at the cave, Pyrrha ran out of the cave, and what followed her was a giant Death-Stalker, a scorpion type of Grimm. Pyrrha got out Miló and Akoúo̱ as Jaune yelled "Why?! Oh,Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!" "Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" But the Death-Stalker swung its tail, and sent Jaune flying. "Go." She turned back to the Grimm, but saw how huge it was. She scratched the back of her head, and sprinted away.

"Guys, did you hear that? What should we do?" The two just looked at her and pointed to the sky. As Yang looked up, she heard something. "HEAD'S UP!"


	12. Chapter 8:Players and Pieces

Chapter 8:Players and Pieces

"Ruby," Weiss yelled to her partner. Ruby tried to look back at her partner as she grabbed hold of the flying creature. "I told you this was a terrible idea!" "We're fine," Ruby yelled. "Stop worrying!" "I am SO far beyond worrying!" "In a good way?" "IN A BAD WAY! In a VERY BAD WAY!" "Well, why don't we just jump?" "What are you, insane?!" But she got no answer, as the red-hooded girl had already jumped. "OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED-"

"Guys, did you hear that? What should we do?" The two just looked at her and pointed to the sky. As Yang looked up, she heard something. "HEAD'S UP!" The blonde girl looked up to see her sister falling from the sky. Before she fell to the ground, Jaune Arc flew out of nowhere and pushed Ruby out of the way, and into the trees. "What was that," Ruby questioned. After she came to her senses, she saw Jaune hanging upside down from a tree branch. "Hey Ruby," Jaune said.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky," Blake asked. "And did Jaune just fly out of nowhere," Bill asked as well. "I-" But before Yang could say anything, they all heard an explosion in the forest. An Ursa emerged from the trees, but a shot was heard behind it before it attack. "Yee-haww!" The Grimm felled, and on its back was the hyper-active Nora. "Awh, it's broken," Nora sadly said. "Nora?!" They all looked behind the dead Ursa to see Ren breathing heavily. "Please. Don't ever do that again," Ren pleaded. But, he didn't hear an answer, so he looked up and saw that Nora wasn't there.

Nora was near the ruins, and looked amazed as she looked at a White Rook chess piece. She picked it up and started singing a tune. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" "NORA," Ren screamed. "Coming Ren," Nora replied, and started walking towards her partner. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa," Blake asked, again. "I-" But Yang was interrupted again as Pyrrha came running in, evading the Deathstalker.

As she was running, she saw everyone near the ruins. "RUN," she yelled. "Pyrrha," Jaune shouted, struggling to get down. "Whoa," Ruby said in amazement. "Ruby!" Ruby ignored the blonde boy, and jumped down the tree. "Ruby!" She turned to see her loving sister. "Yang!" The two were about to hug, when Nora came between them and yelled "NORA!" After a few seconds, Blake broke the silence when asking about Pyrrha's situation. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Then, Yang finally had enough. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," she yelled, while flames were starting around her, and her eyes turning red. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" After a few moments of silence, Ruby tried to get her sister's attention, while looking up. "Um… Yang." She looked up, but only to see Weiss hanging onto a giant Nevermore. "How could you leave me," the heiress yelled. "I said jump," Ruby answered. "She's gonna fall," said Blake. "She'll be fine." "She's falling," Ren replied. They all turned to Bill, who was still looking up. "What," he asked. They all pointed to Weiss falling. "Oh." Then, he started running towards Weiss.

Jaune finally got unstuck from the tree, and was happy to see Weiss falling. 'This is my chance,' he thought. He jumped from the tree and caught 'his Snow Angle.' "Just dropping in," he said, grinning. Weiss would be happy, if they weren't 90 feet high! Jaune noticed too, and did not plan for this. "Oh god!" They both hold on to each other as they fell. "Nooo!" On the ground, Bill had his hand out, and kept saying "I got you! I got you! I got-" He backed as Jaune fell to the ground. A few seconds later, Weiss felled on Jaune's back. "My hero," she sarcastically said. "My back." "Uh… Jaune, are you ok," Bill asked. "Yeah, I'm fantastic," Jaune painfully said.

Near the ruins, Pyrrha was flown back next to the rest of the group. "Great! The gang's all here," Yang said cheerfully. "Now we can die together!" "Not if I can help it." Ruby brought out Crescent Rose, and started running towards the Deathstalker. "Ruby, wait," Yang yelled to her sister. "She was just joking," shouted Bill. Ruby made her weapon into scythe form, and fired to make her go faster. But before she could attack, the Grimm counter attacked, and she fell to the floor. "Don't… Don't worry! Totally fine." But, she turned around, and had to run away from the Deathstalker.

"Ruby!" Yang started to run towards her sister. While Ruby was running, the Nevermore was right on top of her, and started firing its feathers at the students. As the feathers flew, one of the stabbed Ruby's hood-cape. Yang had to stop moving as well, to not get stabbed. The young girl was now struggling to get free. "Ruby, get out of there," Yang yelled. "I'm trying!" The Deathstalker was now next to Ruby, ready to attack. Finally, the Grimms stinger came down upon her. "Ruby!" As Yang was still trying to get to her, a familiar person was already there, protecting her.

"You are SO childish!" Ruby opened her eyes, and saw her partner and a wall of ice. "Weiss?" "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style," the heiress continued. "And I supposed, I can be a bit…" The two were both silent. "Difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if YOU quit trying to show off, I'll be… Nicer." "I'm not trying to show off," Ruby started. "I want you to know, I can do this." "You're fine." Then, Weiss started to walk away. As she was walking, she passed Bill, who was smiling. "Quiet you," she scolded. After she left, Ruby whispered "Normal knees." She got up, and looked in amazement as the Deathstalker struggled to be free from the ice wall. She turned, but only to see Yang, who hugged her tightly. "So happy you're okay," she said.

After they all regrouped, Jaune stated "Guys! That thing's circling back! What are we going to do?" "Look," Weiss started. "There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Then, she pointed to the chess pieces. "She's right," Ruby said, agreeing to Weiss. "Our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." "Run and live… That is an idea I can get behind," Jaune said. Then, Ruby, Jaune, and Bill started to pick a chess piece. Ruby picked a White Knight piece, and Jaune picked a White Rook piece. Bill was about to choose, when he tripped over something. He looked down and saw it was another White Knight piece. He picked it up and decided this is his choice. "Time we left," Ren stated, noticing the ice breaking. "Right, let's go." They all started to follow Ruby and Jaune, except Yang, who was smiling at Ruby. Blake went up to Yang and asked "What is it?" "Nothing."

After running through the forest, all nine students finally made it to the cliff. But, their happiness was short lived as the Nevermore landed on top of a tower near the cliffs. They hid behind arches, thinking what to do next. "Well, that's great," Yang shouted. Before they could think of a plan, Jaune saw the Deathstalker came out of the forest, and charged at them. "Ah, man! RUN!" Everyone started to run as Ren yelled to his partner "Nora, distract him!" As she was running, she dodge some flying feathers, and brought out her weapon, Magnhild, transformed it into a grenade launcher, and started firing at the flying Grimm. "What do we do now," Bill yelled to Ruby. "Um… Improvise," Ruby replied, stuttering. The hyper-active girl was so distracted by the Nevermore that she didn't notice the Deathstalker until Blake and Ren blocked the Grimm's attack. Seeing that Nora was in trouble, Weiss grabbed her, used her glyphs, and they both escaped.

All the students started going across a bridge that lead to the tower. The Deathstalker was hot on their trail, so Pyrrha screamed "Go, go," and then she brought out and started firing at the Grimm. Ren and Blake started to join her, bringing out their weapons and shooting the Grimm. Before they could cross the bridge, the Nevermore went low, and destroyed the bridge. Ruby, Weiss, Bill, Yang, Jaune, and Nora made it to the other side, but the rest weren't so lucky. Jaune looked over to the other side, and saw the other three fighting the Deathstalker.

"The Nevermore is circling around," Yang yelled. "I got it." She turned to look at Bill, who had pulled a string from a secret compartment in his bracer. He then pulled the string, aimed at the Nevermore, and let go. As he let go of the string, a loud _bang,_ that could be heard for miles, came from the bracer, and smoke near his hand. The bullet moved fast through the air, and hit the Grimm in the torso. Then, Bill slowly reloaded. "That thing has to be faster," Ruby shouted. "You're right," Bill replied. Then, he pulled out the string again, but this time, he pulled him towards his hand, and wrapped it around his middle and ring finger. As he did this, a button appeared. He pressed down on the button, and just like Ren's weapon, the bracer started spraying out bullets. "Fast enough," Bill joked, then starting to fire at the Grimm.

Jaune kept looking at the others, seeing that they couldn't keep defending. "Man, we gotta get over there," Jaune shouted. "They need help." Both Jaune and Nora went towards the edge as Nora yelled "Let's do this!" "Yeah, but, uh, I can't make that jump." Nora just smiled, and swung her weapon at the blonde boy, and changed it into a hammer. Then, she jumped up, and was about to smash the end piece. "WAIT! No no no!" She smashed the end, sending Jaune flying towards the other. Then, she placed her feet on the hammer piece, and pulled the trigger. She flew towards the others. She brought Magnhild over her head and yelled "Ahh, SMASH!" She bought it down, and smashed the Deathstalker.

The Grimm used its stinger to attack the orange haired girl, who was able to dodge it, but had backed up right into Blake, who now had fallen off the bridge. Blake looked up to see flames around the Nevermore. She then threw her pistol so it could attach itself to another bridge. But, a piece of rubble had fallen and hit the pistol. She realized now she was in trouble, but was saved by Bill, who had grabbed the pistol, and help her get on top of the Nevermore. He threw the pistol, she catched it and started to attack the head and backside. She saw that she wasn't doing any damage, and jumped of the Grimm.

She landed on top of the tower, where the others were at. "Thanks," she thanked Bill. Then, she told all the others "It's tougher than it looks!" "Then let's hit it with everything we've got," yelled Yang. As the Nevermore flew towards them, they all started turning their weapons into guns, and started to shoot at the Grimm. The Grimm flew into the tower, destroying it instantly. All of them then started to climb up the rubble to get to the nearest platform. As Weiss landed on a platform, she heard someone shouting her name. She turned to see Bill yelling "Shoot over there." He pointed to the opposite of where the Grimm was. "Why!" "Just do it!" Without questioning him, she fired her dust to where he pointed to. As the dust flew through the air, something strange happened. One second, there was no one there, the next; the dust hit the Grimm that had the boy on its back. 'What just happened?'

Bill was now on the Nevermore's neck, stabbing it repeatedly, but Blake was right, it was tougher than it looked. He jumped, and landed on a platform. "None of this is working," Weiss said to Ruby. Ruby started to look at Blake, then at her sister. "I have a plan," she said. "Cover me!"

Back at the other part of the bridge, the ground started to fail. "We gotta move," Jaune stated. They all ran towards the Deathstalker, determined to get through. Pyrrha blocked an attack, then slashed at it. The other claw came at her, but was blocked by Jaune. Ren got on top of its stinger, and started shooting at it, making it loose. Then, Pyrrha threw Miló at the beast, hitting its eye. It swung its stinger, making Ren fly off. "REN," Nora yelled. He then slammed against a wall.

Jaune got up and saw that the stinger was loose. "Pyrrha," he yelled. "Done." She threw Akoúo̱ at it, slicing the stinger off and stabbing it in the head. As she caught her shield, Jaune yelled "Nora, nail it!" "Heads up!" Pyrrha brought Akoúo̱ over her head, then Nora sat on it while sitting on Magnhild, pulled the trigger, and flew up. As she flew back down, she smashed the Deathstalker again, sending it to the bottom of the canyon. The rest of the students made it to the other side just in time. Ren went next to them, but then he collapsed.

(RWBY Volume 1 ST 'Red Like Roses Part II')

They all turn to see the others fight off the Nevermore. Yang was firing her gauntlets in shotgun mode. One bullet hit the creature's face, which made it angry. It went towards her, but she jumped into its mouth, and used one hand to make sure it didn't close. With the other, she started firing in its mouth. "I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" The Nevermore was now disoriented, as it slammed against the cliff. Yang saw that her friends were in a formation, with Ruby in the middle of two pillars, Blake on one, and Weiss coming towards her. 'I see what's happening,' Yang thought. She started to go to the other pillar, while Weiss froze the tip of the Nevermore's tail. She backed away so she could take her position. Blake threw her weapon to Yang, then they both placed it on each side of the pillar.

Bill used his holograms to make it support better. Then, he noticed Weiss's ice breaking. He started to run towards it. "Where are you going," Weiss asked. "The ice is breaking," he answered. He kept running, but the ice broke apart, with the Grimm ready to fly. He put two holographic gauntlets on his hand so he could grab the Nevermore's tail. He tried to make sure the creature wouldn't fly off. But, the Grimm was slamming against the wall, making the rubble fall. He tried to dodge it, but one landed on his right eyebrow, and the left part of his lips.

Ruby turned Crescent Rose into a scythe, placed her feet on the part where the handle and blade met, and landed on the rope. Weiss then made a glyph that is the color of the rope, and placed it where Ruby landed. "Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss said. "Think you can make the shot?" "Hmp… Can I?" Ruby than gave a confused look and continued saying "Can y-" "OF COURSE I CAN!" Then, Weiss launched Ruby towards the Nevermore, while yelling at Bill "LET GO!" Bill heard her, and let go of the Grimm, and getting out of the way. Ruby brought her scythe to her neck, and started using her semblance, and Weiss's glyphs, to run up the mountain.

When she made it to the top, she used all her strength to slice the Grimm's head off. Then, the headless body fell down to the canyon. Everyone was amazed of what just happened. Ruby then walked up to the edge, and smiled at the view. Back at the destroyed tower, Yang said "Well… that was a thing." "Uh, I got a question?" They all turned to Bill, who had his hand covering his right eye. "How do _we_ get up there?"


	13. Chapter 9:The Five Way Team

Chapter 9: The Five Way Team

After they found a way, the 9 students finally made it back to Beacon. They all gathered up in the Auditorium to find out what happens next. When that got there, they heard yelling. They turned to see a very angry man in a gray and yellow suit speaking to Glynda. All that they heard from him were 'chess pieces.' After Glynda spoke to him, he asked her something. They don't know what he asked, but all he got from her was a nasty glare. He lowered his head, and walked away.

After their talk, Glynda went up to the microphone and said "If there's any student who needs medical attention right away, please go to the infirmary right now. If not, then wait here and await further orders." A group of students started to leave the Auditorium, and Bill wasn't one of them. "Why aren't you going," Weiss shouted. "It's just a scratch." "Let the medical professionals decide." "I'll be fine." "That is a lot of blood," Ruby stated. "_I said I'll be fine!"_

"You're friends are right." They all turned to see Professor Ozpin, with is mug in his hand. "Besides, _I _wouldn't want to lose a student because of blood loss," he said. As he started to walk away, Bill asked "Sir. Were any students lost." There was a moment of silence when Ozpin finally answered his question. "No there wasn't, Mr. Auditore." Then, he continued walking away. Bill had a worried look on his face, and walked out of the building to go to the infirmary. All four girls were all worried about Bill, and decided to follow him.

Bill was walking peacefully, when he heard Ruby's voice. "Are you ok?" Without even turning, Bill answered her question. "Yes, Ruby. I'm perfectly fine." After a silent walk, they finally made it to the infirmary. A nurse walked up to him and said "Please, take a seat, and a doctor will be right with you." He took a seat, and after a few minutes, the doctor finally arrived. "Ah, Bill Auditore. What a surprise." Bill turn to see a familiar face. "Dr. Akin." The two shook hands. "Uh… What," Ruby questioned. "Oh, this is a family friend, Dr. Allen Akin," Bill explained. Dr. Akin just gave a grin, and said "Why, Bill. I knew you were a ladies man." He patted Bill's back and continued. "But, I didn't think _you_ were _that_ smooth with the ladies."

Bill's face was redder than Ruby's hood. Even the girls' faces were red, except for Yang's, who was just laughing. "Now," Dr. Akin continued. "Let's see what you got yourself into now." He studied Bill's cut and stated "I can put some stitches on it, but, I must warn you. There will be scars." "Do whatever you can Doctor," Yang sarcastically started. "I think that face of his is the only thing that makes him hot." Bill's face reddens even more, and he shouted "Fuck you!"

After a few minutes, Dr. Akin applied the stitches and said "Now, you need to come back every day after class for the first week so I can clean the cuts. Do you understand?" "Yes." "Good. Now, run along." Then, he walked away. "Bill, are you ok?" He turned when Ruby asked the same question. "Yes Ruby, I am." "You don't seem fine," Weiss said, cutting in. She sat next to him and asked "What's wrong." After a few moments of silence, Bill said "I'm… worried that I might not stay here." "Why," they all asked. "Well, for one reason, I never got a partner. I mean, aren't you suppose to get one. I just don't know."

"You're an idiot," Bill looked up as Weiss said that. "Why wouldn't they choose you. You're brave, caring, selfless, strong, smart-" "Don't forget hot!" "Yang!" Weiss continued. "Those are all the traits of a huntsman." Bill said nothing, but he did smile. "Thanks Weiss. I really needed to hear that." "Why didn't you add hot?" "YANG!" "Why, Yang, I didn't know you were attracted to me." "… Nope, changed my mind."

After all the students were in the Auditorium, Ozpin started to call teams. After a short while, he started with the last three. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Team CRDL exited the stage, and the four approached. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkayrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will work to ether as Team JNPR." Nora hugged Ren as their team was just formed. "Led by, Jaune Arc." Jaune was surprised by this change of events. "Led by?" "Congratulations, young man." Then, Pyrrha tried to give Jaune a friendly punch. But, she gave to much force, and Jaune fell to the floor.

After Team JNPR left the stage Ozpin began his speech for the last team. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Bill Auditore." Everyone was confused about this. There can only be 4 a team… right? "The five of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, and please don't forget the 2." They newly formed team was confused of what he just said. But, they all looked at the projection of their team and saw it was spelled out as RWB2Y. "Led by, Ruby Rose. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the first five student team to attend Beacon Academy." Everyone clapped and cheered. Yang shouted "I'm so proud of you," and hugged her. Then, Ozpin said "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

In a warehouse in somewhere in Vale, Roman Torchwick was on the phone. "Yes, that's why I called." "…" "Well, find someone soon if you want me to help you." "…" "Yes, I already have a person in mind, but if _he_ wasn't invincible, then why wouldn't she be?" "…" "Him?" "…" "Yes I have a problem. If he's infiltrating Beacon, then he can't spend all his time protecting me." "…" "Well, then just get him when you can."

He slammed the phone down, already having a stressful day. He brought out a cigar, and started smoking. Then, a hooded faunus walked next to him with a cart. Roman gave the faunus five credit cards. As the faunus picked them up, Roman said "Open it." The faunus did as he was ordered to. When he opened it, he saw that it was filled with dust crystals. Roman picked one up and said "We're going to need more men."


	14. Chapter 10:The Badge and The Burden Pt 1

Chapter 10:The Badge and The Burden Part 1

After all teams were assigned rooms, Team RWB2Y went to sleep. The next morning everyone, except Weiss, woke up and got dressed for their first day. Then, Weiss finally woke up. As she rose from her bed, yawning, a certain red-headed girl was on her bed, and used a whistle to wake up her partner. As Weiss fell off her bed, Ruby yelled "Go morning team RWB2Y!" "What in the world is wrong with you," Weiss shouted, now wide awake. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business!" Weiss got up from the floor and said "Excuse me?"

"Decorating," Yang shouted. "What?!" "We still have to unpack," Blake said, opening one of her suitcases and letting her things fall to the floor. "And clean." Then, Bill came out of their bathroom, in his Beacon uniform, and said "And find me a place for me to go when you girls change, and a place for me to sleep." He cracked his back, and painfully said "There is no way in hell I'm going to sleep under that desk again." He went up to the desk and muttered "Satan himself made this desk." "Hey, there's a note," Yang said. He picked it up and read it.

'Dear Team RWB2Y, there's a reason why I chose that dorm for all of you. See, there are these underground rooms in some dorms. And it so happens that there is one in your dorm. I tell you this so a certain boy on your team has a place to go while the others can go about their business. Sincerely, Ozpin.' He searched for this 'secret room' until he found it under the rug. Bill opened the small square door, looked inside, and said "Well… that's one problem solved," Weiss said. "What about a bed," Ruby replied. "I think I got that one covered."

Bill went into the corner, where they put their things, and got a weird looking suitcase. He placed it on the ground, and pushed a button. After he pushed, he stepped back, and the suitcase transformed into a familiar person, or robot. "Aha! See Yang," Ruby yelled. "That's the robot I was talking about!" The robot whole body was black, with some red strips. The head did not look human, no; it folded into a upside down 'U', and a single blue eye inside. "Greetings," it started. "My name is LG:501, but you may call me Legion. It is nice to meet your acquaintance." "Hello," said three of the girls, except Ruby.

"Hello, badass robot… guy." "Well hello. My analysis believes that you must be Ruby Rose, 15 years old, and Team Leader of RWB2Y." He went up to Yang and started again. "You must be Yang Xiao Long, 17 years old, and sister of Ruby Rose." He looked at her very carefully, and continued. "You must explain to me one day about that." "Wait…What?" He then walked up to Blake and said "You are Blake Belladonna, 17 years old, and partner to Yang Xiao Long. It is wonderful to meet all of you. And, if you ever need training, don't hesitate to ask."

"What about me?" His one eye turned white as he heard Weiss talk. Then, it returned to normal color, and started. "Oh, how could I forget Miss Weiss Schnee, 17 years old, partner to Ruby Rose, and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss smiled as Legion said this. "And, an interest to Bi-" "Ok, that's enough for now," Bill interrupted. Before Weiss could ask what Legion was about to say, when Ruby again blew the whistle. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Bill, Yang, and… Legion," Ruby stuttered. Then, she started again. "And their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She shot her hand into the air and shouted "Bonzai!" Everyone else, except Weiss, went next to their leader and shouted the same thing. Weiss just sighed and shook her head.

After Weiss got dressed, Team RWB2Y started to decorate. Bill went up to the square door, kicked it open, and jumped in. Then, Legion started to carry his stuff, and dropping it into the hole. Yang got out a poster which had the boy band 'The Achieve Men,' and put it up. On the other side of the room, Weiss put a huge portrait of the forest of Forever Falls. Near the window, Blake was putting her books away, when she accidently pulled out a book called 'Ninjas of Love.' Her eyes widen, and she put her book back into her suitcase. Ruby didn't notice Blake hide the book. She just brought out Crescent Rose, and sliced part of the windows curtains.

After Legion sewed back the curtain, the dorm was complete, apart from all the beds piled in the middle. "This isn't going to work," Weiss stated. "It is a bit cramped," replied Blake. Then, they all heard pounding. "Um, guys?" They all started to stare at the beds. "Oh, I forgot to get him out of there," Legion said. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff," Yang said. "Or." They all looked at their leader. "We could ditch the beds. And replace them with BUNK BEDS!" "Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous," Weiss said. "And super awesome," Yang shouted. "It does seem efficient," Blake replied. "And, we will save a life," Legion said. "Well, we should put it to a vote!" "Ha, I think we just did," Ruby replied. Blake, Yang, and Legion all gave thumbs up, while Weiss just pouted.

After they made their homemade bunk beds, they stood back and all smiled at their work. "Objective complete!" Ruby had placed her bed on top of Weiss's, well; more like tied it to the roof with rope. Yang and Blake used piles of books to carry the bed. Then, Bill jumped out of the secret room and said "I'm free." Ruby got on to her unstable bed and said "Alright, our second order of business is classes." She had said 'classes' with a sad look. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine we've got-" "What," Weiss interrupted. "Did you say nine o'clock?!" "Um…" "It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!"

She ran out their dorm, and down the hall. Across the hall, was Team JNPR's dorm. Both teams looked out their doors, when Ruby said "To class!" Team RWB2Y started to run to class. "Class," Jaune questioned. He then started to run after RWB2Y screaming "We're going to be late!" The rest of JNPR started to run, while Legion left his room, closed JNPR's door, and went back to his room, and back to work. As they were running, they all failed to notice Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch. Glynda checked her watch to see how late they were, while Ozpin was sipping his tea, then trying to pull it off.

The two teams barely made it in time for their first class with Professor Port. "Monsters," he started. Demons, prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as PREY." Team RWB2Y sat in the front, while JNPR sat in the middle. Ruby was sleeping, but was awaken when Port started laughing. Port thought everyone would agree with him, but was only met with dead silence. "Uh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world.

"Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He winked at Yang as he said this. "Uh, ha…ha," was all that Yang said. Bill brought his hands up to his mouth, trying not to laugh. Then, he started his speech again. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" "Ayyyy-yep!" Every student turned to see one boy standing, with his hand in the air. Moments later, he sat back down. Professor Port continued. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…"

Weiss was sitting quietly, listening to Port's story, while her partner was drawing on her paper. "Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he told me…" Ruby started giggling while looking at her paper. She brought it up to show her team. It was a stick figure of Port, with stink lines around him, and under him said 'Professor Poop.' Everyone, except Weiss, giggled, but was silenced when Port shushed them. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high."

He slowly bowed and said "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" As he said this, Ruby was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Ruby fell asleep again. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby started to pick her nose, which made Weiss very angry. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" She shot her hand in the air shouting "I do, sir!" "Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" He then gesture his hand to a cage, with a very angry Grimm inside. "Wait a minute?" Bill got up and said "Did anyone see that when we came in?" "No!" He was about to say something but stopped, sat back down, and started to question life.


	15. Chapter 11:The Badge and The Burden Pt 2

Chapter 11: The Badge and the Burden Part 2

Weiss changed back to her regular attire, ready to fight the Grimm. Then, she heard her team cheering from their seats. "Go, Weiss," Yang shouted. "Fight well," Blake said, holding a little flag saying 'RWB2Y.' "Go get it," shouted Bill. Then, her leader shouted "Yeah, represent teeeeam RWB2Y!" Weiss ignored everyone, except Ruby. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" "Oh, um... Sorry..." "Allllright!" They all turned to see Professor Port next to the cage, with an axe. "Let the match... _begin_!"

Port brought down his axe, breaking the lock, and opening the cage. The Grimm came out, and charged at Weiss. She used Myrtenaster to block the attack, and escaped the Grimm. She then started to study the Grimm. It was a Boarbatusk , a pig like creature with large tusks and four eyes. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_, were you," Port said. "Hang in there, Weiss," Ruby shouted. She pointed her sword at the Boarbatusk, then using her glyphs to speed her up, and attacked the creature. She thought she had it, but Myrtenaster was caught by its tusks. "Bold, new approach. I like it," Port said. Then, Ruby shouted "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

The heiress glared at her leader as the Grimm knocked her weapon out of her hand. "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" She looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge at her. She rolled out of the way, and towards her sword. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby was hurt by her partner's rebuttal. The Boarbatusk leaped into the air and rolled into a ball. Then, it launched itself at Weiss. Weiss stood there, until she used one of her glyphs to knock it on its back. She jumped into the air, went down, and stabs the Grimm's torso, silencing the creature.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stood up, and tried not to notice Ruby's sad glare."I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Weiss did nothing but leave the room in a hurry, leaving her team. Team RWB2Y and JNPR watched leave as Jaune muttered "Sheesh, what's with her?" The remaining members of team RWB2Y look at each other with the same question. Then, Ruby got up, and went after her teammate, while the others went to their dorm.

**RWB2Y's Dorm**

Bill opened the door, only to see Legion in between the two bunk beds. "Well, hello, and welcome back. How was your first day?" "A little bit of drama," "A little bit?" He turned to Blake and said "Fine! A bit of drama." "A bit," Yang questioned. "FINE! A lot of drama! What do you guys want from me?" "So, where is this fifth bed," Yang asked. "Right here." He pointed his finger between the beds. "Uh… Where?" "Hmm… the old hidden bed. Good one Legion." He patted the robot's back.

"I aim to please," Legion said. "So, where's the button?" "Right here." He gesture his hand to the side of the bookcase. As he pushed it, a bed suddenly appeared. "Well… That solves problem number two," Bill said. Then, he dropped his things in the corner, and went towards the door. "Where are you going," Blake asked. "To the infirmary," he answered, as he went out the door. Blake was about to go to her bed, when she saw her partner with a big grin. "What?" "Blake, please don't tell me _you_ have a crush on him." "What, no. Of course not." "Then why would you ask him where he was going?" "Isn't that a thing to ask a teammate?" "Bullshit, I think you're lying." "Language please." She turned to the robot and said "You can't tell me what to do. You're not an adult." "Yeah, you're right. Fuck it, I'm done." He then pushed a button on the back of his neck and turned back into a suitcase. She turned around to keep teasing her partner, but saw that she went into the bathroom. "Well played, Blake. Well played."

**Beacon Hallways**

"Weiss!" The heiress turned around and shouted "What?" "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Ruby scoffed and asked "What did I do?" "That's just it," Weiss continued. "You've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." "Not a team led by _you_. I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She turned around and said out loud "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby looked more hurt as Weiss said that. She turned around and saw Professor Ozpin standing behind her, with a mug I his hand. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well," he said. "Is she right," she asked. "Did you make a mistake?" "That remains to be seen." "What do you mean?" "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He put his hand on her shoulder and asked "Do you?" "Um…"

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" He turned around, preparing to leave when he continued. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." As he walked away, Ruby went up to him. "Wait, I have a question. Why do you always have that mug?" He turned around to answer her question. "One of my mistakes. A professor thought it would be funny to glue my mug to my hand. But, I deserve it for using his things for the initiation. Don't worry though, I've already taken my revenge." "What did you do?" "You'll find out, now have a good evening Miss Rose." As he left, Ruby wandered the halls, thinking of what he said.

**Beacon Balcony**

Weiss was walking through the halls until she came across a balcony where Professor Port was gazing upon the sunset. She went up to him and said "Professor Port!" He turned around and said "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this _fine_ pleasure?" "I... I enjoyed your lecture!" "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." "You really think so?" "Most surely!" He noticed that she was frowning and asked "Hmm... Something's troubling you." "Yes, sir..." "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" "Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWB2Y!" Port was silent until saying "That's preposterous!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?!" "I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!" "So you would just _blindly_ accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Weiss shouted "How _dare_ you!" "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted." She crossed her arms and said "That's not even _remotely_ true!" She noticed Port's gaze and said "Well... not _entirely_ true."

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best _leader_, but the best _person_ you can be." Weiss smiled at his words of wisdom.

Ruby was walking through the halls when he noticed Weiss talking to Professor Port, and noticed her smiling. She then smiled at the sight of that. 'Well, time to be a great leader,' she thought. Then, she sprinted towards her dorm.

**RWB2Y's Dorm**

Weiss was going back to her dorm after a long walk around the academy, when she saw Bill about to open the dorm. "What are you doing out late," she asked. "Doctor's visit went on for a while. What are _you_ doing out late?" "Walked around Beacon for a bit." "Well look at us. First day and we're already past curfew." He chuckled as he opened the door. He went to the floor door, kicked it open, and jumped inside. As Weiss went in, she noticed light coming from Ruby's bed. She uncovered her sheets, and was surprised to see Ruby fallen asleep while studying. She gently shook her, making her regain her consciousness.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Weiss put her hand over Ruby's mouth, gesturing her to be quiet. Then, she noticed an empty Beacon mug. She put her hand down and asked "How do you take your coffee?" "I... I don't..." "Answer the question!" "Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Weiss sighed and said "Don't move." She climbed down the bed, and after a few moments, came back up with a fresh cup of coffee. "Here." "Um... Thanks, Weiss." "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!" They both shared a smile as Weiss said "Good luck studying!" She climbed down, but quickly climbed back up, pointing to a paper saying "That's wrong, by the way."

Before Weiss went into the bathroom to change she said "Hey, Ruby?" "Uh-huh?" "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid," she said, before closing the door. Ruby smiled in victory, then going back to studying. "That was a happier conversation than the last one." She looked down to see Bill in his pajamas shorts, and a t-shirt with a sword logo on it. "Yeah, I feel happy now." "I bet you do." Then, he pushed the secret button, revealing the hidden bed. "Wait… What?" "We'll talk about this later," Bill said, before going to bed.


End file.
